


Сохраняя разум

by Loony_yellow



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн – после третьего сезона. Зак лежит в психиатрической клинике, считает секунды, заводит воображаемых друзей и старается сохранить разум. Но доктор Бреннан так и не приходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сохраняя разум

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения** : нарочитая бессвязность мыслей и речи, нарочитый канцеляризм, некоторое количество ЮСТа, своеобразный кроссовер с «Алисой в стране чудес». Автор любит Зака и сам не знает, за что так с ним.

_— Скажите, пожалуйста, куда мне отсюда идти?  
— А куда ты хочешь попасть? — ответил Кот.  
— Мне все равно… — сказала Алиса.  
— Тогда все равно, куда и идти, — заметил Кот.  
— … только бы попасть куда-нибудь, — пояснила Алиса.  
— Куда-нибудь ты обязательно попадешь, — сказал   
Кот. — Нужно только достаточно долго идти.  
(с) Льюис Кэрролл «Алиса в стране чудес»_

_Иногда мне кажется, что самая великая способность  
человеческого разума — это способность забывать.  
(с) Мел Гибсон_

 

Часы на стене тикают медленно и неотвратимо, словно взрывное устройство. Зак наблюдает за стрелками, усиленно стараясь не обращать внимания на всё остальное. Утренние ритуалы изучены им досконально, да и как может быть по-другому, если _в этом месте_ он уже много дней. 

Здесь всё постоянно, кроме часов. Часы идут то вперёд, то назад, иногда замедляются, и секундная стрелка еле заметно подрагивает несколько долгих минут, прежде чем сдвинуться с места и шагнуть — так шагает в воду будущий утопленник с камнем на шее. Она сдвигается с места нехотя, будто понимая, что после этого уже ничего нельзя будет сделать, но в то же время осознавая, что деваться некуда — если уж решил покончить с собой, то нужно это сделать.

Иногда стрелка стоит без движения часами, а потом вдруг срывается с места и летит вперёд так, словно за ней гонится маньяк, и Зак в такие моменты часто теряет её из виду — она просто сливается с матовой поверхностью циферблата, за ней невозможно уследить, и секунды приходится отсчитывать самому. Обычно это случается после того, как _безликая женщина_ уколет его в руку.

Невооружённый глаз человека способен оценить скорость движущегося предмета с точностью до пяти-десяти процентов. Зак знает это, но не помнит, откуда. Народ майя, древние египтяне и вавилоняне были способны измерять календарное и часовое время невооружённым глазом — это Зак тоже откуда-то знает, но не помнит, как именно они это делали.

А секундная стрелка его часов заходится в истеричном движении и перепрыгивает на отметку «двенадцать». Зак медленно моргает и прислушивается — сейчас должна открыться дверь.

Привычный скрип справа заставляет его дёрнуть головой, соглашаясь с действительностью — здесь всё точно, здесь всё _по часам_. Тихий голос размывает, словно океанскими волнами, окружающую действительность:

— Доброе утро, Зак. Как прошла ночь?

Ночь — это когда за окном темно, а короткая стрелка находится в отрезке между одиннадцатью и восемью, напоминает себе Зак и отвечает, не отводя взгляда от часов:

— Ночь прошла так же, как и предыдущая.

 _Безликая женщина_ кивает — он видит это краем глаза. Она кивает и чуть улыбается, она довольна его ответом, а значит, сегодня всё будет хорошо, и его не отправят из этой комнаты _дальше_.

Она кормит его завтраком — в большом пластиковом стаканчике сегодня яблочно-зелёное, а в маленьком — горячее и коричневое. Руки её тёплые и даже нежные, почти как у Мамы, а руки самого Зака непрерывно болят и еле-еле сгибаются, и кожа на них какая-то странная. Он не разбирается в коже, он помнит, что разбирается в костях. Только в них.

Когда он доедает, в руке у женщины появляется шприц, она слегка нажимает на него снизу — Зак забыл, как называется эта штука, — и проводит смоченной в медицинском спирте ватой по его коже на сгибе локтя. Это нормально, отмечает Зак. Он точно знает, что спиртом можно протирать кожу, а вот кости нельзя, потому что это может уничтожить улики, уничтожить то, что кости могут рассказать о смерти. 

Игла входит в тело, почти не вызывая боли, и Зак слышит:

— Согни руку в локте.

Он послушно выполняет эту просьбу, потому что знает, что с ним будет за невыполнение. _Безликая женщина_ снова улыбается и говорит:

— Я зайду через время. Проверю, как ты.

Она взбивает его подушку, поправляет одеяло, гремит какими-то склянками на подносе.

Зак считает до десяти в обратную сторону, зная, что именно в тот момент, когда он произнесёт «ноль», дверь закроется с тихим судорожным всхлипом. А ещё через двадцать одно движение секундной стрелки Зак увидит _Кота_.

Ноль.

Скрип.

Двадцать один.

Глаза Зака закрываются.

*

Сначала в окружающей пустоте появляется улыбка. Улыбка маленькая, но разрастается всё сильнее и сильнее, и только потом вслед за ней появляется полосатый Кот.

— Привет, — говорит Зак, наблюдая, как тот кувыркается в воздухе. 

— Здравствуй, — улыбаясь, отвечает Кот.

— Что будет сегодня?

— Я могу показать тебе твою смерть.

Зак задумывается, потом качает головой:

— Знать свою смерть — не рационально. Зачем мне тогда будет жить дальше, если всё будет известно наперёд?

Кот улыбается ещё шире, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж шире, и отвечает, привычно растягивая гласные:

— Я могу показать тебе ненастоящую смерть. Один из возможных вариантов.

Зак снова задумывается.

— Это ещё менее рационально. Сам посуди, я могу назвать множество вариантов собственной смерти, и по теории вероятности один из тысячи или из десятка тысяч обязательно окажется верным.

— Я могу показать тебе, но не скажу, правду ли показал.

Заку кажется, что в этот момент над головой Кота должна зажечься лампочка, как показывали в мультиках, которые Зак смотрел в детстве. Он даже всерьёз всматривается в пространство над головой Кота, но ничего не видит. Ну ещё бы, что за сказки, такого не бывает. Ведь они, в конце концов, не в мультфильме, здесь всё по-настоящему.

— Может быть, снова покажешь мне прошлое? — предлагает он.

— Разве это интересно?

— Ты можешь показать мне прошлое, которого не было. 

Улыбка Кота занимает всё свободное пространство перед глазами Зака, она маячит везде, куда ни глянь — справа и слева, сверху и снизу.

— И я не скажу тебе, правду ли я показал, — заговорщицки подмигивает ему Кот и щёлкает пальцами, прямо как человек.

Когда Зак моргает, улыбка вместе с Котом пропадают. Зак сидит с завязанными глазами в движущемся автомобиле и автоматически считает повороты.

«Направо. Десять метров, светофор, налево…»

— Не волнуйся, мальчик, всё будет хорошо.

«Сто метров прямо, под углом в тридцать пять градусов направо, прямо…»

— Ты хороший мальчик. Ты умный мальчик.

«Светофор. Шум железной дороги. Прямо двести метров. Светофор…»

— Я научу тебя всему. Мне нужен здравомыслящий Ученик. Ты молодец, у тебя всё получится.

Кто-то трясёт его за плечо.

*

— Зак! Зак, проснись, к тебе пришли.

Он с трудом открывает глаза и смотрит на часы — секундная стрелка в трёх делениях от шестёрки, минутная — на двойке, часовая — чуть сдвинулась с единицы.

— Проснись, малыш, к тебе Джек.

Зак любит Джека. Джек приносит интересные книги и часто молчит, всматриваясь в его лицо. Когда приходят другие, всё не настолько хорошо: Энджела постоянно плачет, Кэм слишком много говорит, Мама всегда приносит много странной еды, совсем не похожей на ту, которой кормят _в этом месте_ , Лэнс задаёт странные вопросы, а потом уходит, почему-то обещая поговорить с его докторами. Сам Зак с докторами говорить не любит, а потому не понимает, как кто-то вообще может делать это по собственному желанию. Часто Зак ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы поговорить только с одним доктором — доктором Бреннан. Только этот доктор почему-то никогда не приходит. 

Зак долго ждал, а потом устал. Больше Зак не ждёт.

— Привет, брат, — говорит Джек. — Как ты?

— Хорошо, — на автомате отвечает Зак, провожая взглядом секундную стрелку. Когда приходит Джек, она всегда ускоряется, особенно в те моменты, когда Джек кладёт руку на его, Зака, колено, дважды хлопает, да так и оставляет.

— Я рад, — отвечает Джек, и его рука совершает коленный ритуал. Потом между ними повисает молчание, похожее на то, что подают в пластиковых стаканчиках на завтрак — клубнично-красное, лимонно-жёлтое или яблочно-зелёное. Джек держит ладонь на коленке Зака, и он чувствует через ткань простыни, какая горячая эта ладонь. Когда секундная стрелка дважды проходит по циферблату, Джек говорит: — Эй, смотри, что я тебе принёс.

Зак нехотя отрывается от часов — он знает, что нужно посмотреть, это тоже часть ритуала. В руках у Джека толстая книга в мягкой синей обложке, на ней нарисован красный цветок в обрамлении треугольника из человеческих костей — большеберцовой, лучевой и бедренной. Под этой картинкой тоже из костей сложено название книги — Зак успевает разглядеть там фаланги, несколько шейных позвонков, две плюсны, слёзную… Потом Джек отворачивает книгу и проводит пальцами по корешку.

— Это новое детище доктора Бреннан, — гордо говорит он, и Зак, нарушая сложившийся ритуал, отводит от Джека взгляд. Секундная стрелка почти замирает, подрагивает еле заметно, и Зак задерживает дыхание. Воздуха начинает не хватать, но он упорно ждёт и выдыхает только тогда, когда стрелка перешагивает на следующее деление. А Джек снова кладёт ладонь на его коленку и спрашивает: — Ты не хочешь читать книгу доктора Би? Эй, Зак, ты же всегда так любил то, что она пишет.

Зак тяжело сглатывает, а потом говорит:

— Почитай мне лучше то. Про _Кота_.

Он переводит взгляд на Джека как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть грустную улыбку.

— Ты так полюбил «Алису». Это странно.

— Почему странно?

— Ну, ты же Король Лаборатории. Ты всегда был слишком рациональным и здравомыслящим для таких книг.

Зак молчит. Он не знает, что сказать.

— Ладно, — говорит Ходжинс и достаёт из тумбочки у кровати потрёпанную книжку. — Но в следующий раз я буду читать тебе роман доктора Бреннан. Он в этот раз очень удачный, честно тебе говорю. Она, кстати, использовала часть истории с Гормогоном, так что тебе может быть интересно. А ещё она посвятила эту книгу тебе, прямо в самом начале так и написала: «Посвящается моему лучшему ученику, Закарии Эдди, который, несмотря ни на что, остался самым логичным человеком из всех, кого я знаю».

_докторбреннан-гормогон-ученик-закарияэдди-логика-человеческоемясо-серебряныйскелет-стометровпрямо_

— Эй, Зак, что с тобой?

_подугломвтридцатьпятьградусовнаправо-умныймальчик_

— Чёрт, Зак! Эй, кто-нибудь! У него приступ!

_хорошиймальчик-светофор-учитель-налево-гормогон-человеческоемясо_

— Сейчас, Зак, сейчас, подожди…

_шумжелезнойдороги_

— Согни руку, вот так.

_докторбреннан-мненуженздравомыслящийученик-десятьметров-налево_

Двадцать один.

*

— Ты как-то быстро, — замечает Кот, когда наконец-то полностью появляется.

— Оторвал тебя от чего-то важного? — интересуется Зак.

— Брось, я плод твоего воображения. Для меня нет ничего важнее, чем ты.

Зак опускает взгляд к полу.

— Ну хоть для кого-то, — шепчет еле слышно.

Кот расплывается улыбкой по пространству. 

— Ты скучаешь по ней? — Зак удивлённо смотрит на него. Обычно они не говорят о чём-то столь личном. Кот, конечно, его галлюцинация, возникающая от этих дурацких лекарств, но всё же… Зак знает, что Кот делает только лучшее для него. Он показывает ему воспоминания, которые не дают забыть — хотя бы здесь. Он показывает то, что было, и то, что будет, — точнее, может быть, а может и не быть. А значит, если сейчас Кот спрашивает, Заку необходимо поговорить именно об этом. Полагаться на Кота — главное жизненное кредо, которое только может быть здесь, в этом… месте.

У Зака странные отношения с Котом и собственным рассудком.

Он старается не задумываться об этом — психология никогда не была его сильной стороной.

— Да, я скучаю по ней. Она ведь даже ни разу не пришла.

— Она посвятила тебе книгу. Ходжинс же сказал тебе, помнишь? Книги не посвящают абы кому.

Зак задумчиво теребит манжет рубашки — сегодня она синяя в коричневую полоску, а джинсы те самые, любимые, с потёртостью на коленке.

— Она могла бы просто зайти ко мне хоть раз. Я не хочу, чтобы она посвящала мне книги, я хочу хоть раз посмотреть ей в глаза.

Копаться в себе было неприятно и непривычно, но Коту лучше знать.

— Так позови её, — улыбается он.

Зак качает головой из стороны в сторону — слишком поспешно.

— Нет. Никогда.

Кот понимающе мигает глазами.

— Тогда счастливого пути, — говорит он и щёлкает пальцами.

Когда Зак открывает глаза, вокруг синеватым светят люминесцентные лампы, особенно выделяя пространство посреди лаборатории — на прозекторском столе лежит скелет. Зак подходит к нему, натягивая перчатки, которые до этого сжимал в руках.

— Что можешь сказать? — раздаётся из-за спины, и доктор Бреннан подходит и становится рядом. Зак всматривается в останки.

— Плечевая сильно повреждена вот здесь, — он проводит пальцем по левой плечевой. — Удар предметом цилиндрической формы. На берцовых характерные следы верёвок или даже проволоки, нужно отдать Ходжинсу оставшиеся ткани на анализ, пусть определит. 

Он смотрит на доктора Бреннан и замечает еле заметный одобряющий кивок. Потом она подгоняет:

— Дальше, мистер Эдди. Вы так и не определили причину смерти.

Зак знает, что она сама причину смерти давно определила. Иногда ему кажется, что стоит только доктору Бреннан взглянуть на скелет, и она сразу будет знать всё — и о скелете, и о человеке, которым этот скелет был. Когда-то, ещё на первом или втором курсе, кто-то из профессоров сказал ему, что есть такие антропологи, которым кости раскрывают свои карты, с которыми кости говорят. Эти люди — гении в своей области, и стать таким мечтает каждый, но далеко не всем это удаётся. Точнее, почти никому.

Когда Зак впервые встретился с доктором Бреннан — на одной из её лекций в Нью-Йоркском Университете — он сразу понял, что она именно такая, с первого же взгляда определил это. И именно тогда захотел стать её интерном, её учеником. Впервые в жизни положился на какое-то внутреннее чутьё, а не на логику. Хотя, на логику тоже — отчасти.

Он переводит взгляд на кости, и будто по волшебству лампа чуть сильнее освечивает синим шейные позвонки и нижнюю челюсть. Зак аккуратно двигает череп, всматривается в следы на костях, потом улыбается уголками губ и говорит:

— Внутреннее обезглавливание.

Доктор Бреннан улыбается и проводит раскрытой ладонью между его лопатками. 

— Молодец, Зак. Подготовь материалы для Ходжинса.

Она уходит, и он провожает её взглядом, всё ещё чувствуя теплоту ладони на спине. Потом поворачивается к костям и долго смотрит на них, руками опираясь на стол. Смотрит, но не видит. А когда отмирает, с улыбкой на лице, так и не может понять, что именно вызвало эту странную непривычную эйфорию — тот факт, что кости заговорили с ним, или внезапная ласка доктора Бреннан.

Впрочем, ему всё могло только показаться.

*

Он открывает глаза и как всегда натыкается взглядом на висящие напротив кровати часы. Маленькая стрелка замерла на тройке, а значит…

— О, ты проснулся, Зак. Как раз вовремя — к обеду.

Во всём теле непонятная тяжесть, и перевести взгляд на _безликую женщину_ кажется почти невозможным. Так же, как и съесть хоть что-то.

Она будто понимает и констатирует будничным тоном:

— После обеда у тебя встреча с доктором Джонсом, а значит, тебе нужно хорошенько подкрепиться. Давай, Закки, малыш.

Он еле заметно кривит губы — ненавидит, когда его так называют.

— Я не малыш. У меня докторская степень в области антропологии, — слова вырываются сами собой, потому что на самом деле он не в курсе, есть ли у него докторская степень. А потом он вдруг становится противен самому себе — потому что тоже доктор, как и Джонс, и Карстон, и… Нет, хватит.

Бархатный смех повисает где-то между телом женщины и кроватью Зака.

— Я знаю, Зак, я знаю. И рада, что ты тоже это вспомнил.

Значит, правда, думает Зак. И тяжело вздыхает.

На тарелке бледно-жёлтая пюреобразная масса.

— Пюре, — вслух поправляет себя Зак. — Это картошка. Размятая.

— Именно, — говорит та, что его кормит. — Умница.

Она вкладывает в его плохо слушающуюся, неуклюжую руку ложку и садится на стул у кровати, тот самый, на котором сидел Джек.

— А где Джек? — спрашивает он.

— Ушёл. Ты здорово его напугал.

Зак понимающе кивает — это он умеет.

Секундная стрелка мечется по циферблату с огромной скоростью, Зак медленно ест пюре — ложку за ложкой — под неусыпным взглядом надзирательницы. Минутная проходит мимо единицы и мимо двойки, оставляет позади тройку.

— Ты сегодня настоящая умница, — говорят ему, когда тарелка пустеет. Он смотрит на часы. Два оборота секундной, и его поведут к доктору Джонсу.

*

В кабинете у доктора неприятно — часы здесь висят над дверью, и когда Зак садится в кресло перед столом, ему их абсолютно не видно, никак вообще, только если повернуться на девяносто градусов, но доктора не любят, когда он так делает. Поэтому Заку остаётся только смотреть перед собой, и взгляд его бегает по изученной до мелочей стене за спиной сидящего доктора. Справа — разноцветная схема устройства человеческого мозга. Зак знает, что мозг — это то, что прячется под черепом, то, от остатков чего нужно отмывать кости, если он не разложился полностью или не был съеден животными, или не сгорел, или его не повредило кислотой. Зак знает, что это занятие — очень мерзкое, почти такое же мерзкое, как очистка костей от оставшихся тканей, только ещё хуже.

Слева от кучерявой головы доктора Джонса — карта мира, на ней цветными кнопками отмечены какие-то точки.

— Как у тебя дела, Зак? — участливо интересуется доктор Джонс. Зак переводит взгляд на его лицо, останавливает между глазами, там, где под кожей прячется носовая кость.

— Хорошо, — говорит. — А у вас?

Доктор Джонс улыбается уголками губ:

— У меня тоже всё хорошо, спасибо.

— Вам не стоило говорить «спасибо», доктор Джонс. 

— Почему?

— Я оказал вам ответную любезность, и на самом деле мне был не очень интересен ответ, просто мне говорили, что так принято в цивилизованном обществе. Поэтому вам не стоило меня благодарить.

Доктор Джонс улыбается ещё шире, почти как _Кот_. Потом подаётся вперёд и, поставив локти на стол, сплетает пальцы.

— Мне всё равно было приятно, что ты поинтересовался. А я привык благодарить, когда мне делают приятно. Так тоже принято в цивилизованном обществе.

Зак замирает на мгновение, потом кивает:

— Хорошо. Я запомню.

Он знает, что не запомнит.

— Кстати, насчёт памяти. Ты что-нибудь вспомнил, Зак?

Он снова кивает, на этот раз без задержек, и выпаливает на одном дыхании:

— У меня докторская степень в области антропологии, а та масса, которой меня кормят на обеде, называется пюре, и это размятая картошка.

— О, отличный результат, Зак. У нас определённый прогресс. Ты должен чаще общаться с людьми — хотя бы с сёстрами.

— У меня нет сестёр, доктор Джонс, только братья. Но есть кузины.

— Я имел в виду медицинских сестёр, Зак, но мне приятно слышать, что ты вспоминаешь свою семью.

— А я рад, что снова сделал вам приятно. Вы должны поблагодарить меня.

Доктор Джонс снова улыбается. Он делает это так же часто, как _Кот_ , но улыбка _Кота_ всё равно приятнее. От улыбки доктора у Зака внутри что-то скручивается неприятным колючим комком, поднимающимся к горлу и пульсирующим там, прямо под нижней челюстью.

— Спасибо, Зак, — говорит доктор Джонс. — А как прошли два последних дня?

Зак, не успевая себя остановить, оборачивается и смотрит на часы — стрелки почти не сдвинулись с места, и это очень, очень плохо.

— А вот это очень плохо, — говорит доктор Джонс. И Зак поражается тому, что он умеет читать мысли.

*

 _Безликая женщина_ приходит точно вовремя — когда часовая стрелка замирает на шестёрке, а минутная и секундная — на двенадцати.

— Доктор недоволен тобой, Зак, — говорит она с порога. — И он сказал, чтобы завтра и послезавтра ты обязательно вышел кушать в столовую. 

Зак помнит, что столовая — это не очень хорошо. Там всегда много людей, которые пристают с вопросами, и нет часов. Вообще нет. Поэтому время в столовой тянется, как кисель, — медленно и осторожно. 

— Я думаю, это пойдёт тебе на пользу, малыш.

Он помнит, что не любит, когда его называют малышом, но не помнит, почему.

На подносе стоят тарелки, и в этот раз Зак зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть их содержимого.

— Ну-у, так ты много не съешь, — вздыхают у него над головой, а потом уверенная рука обхватывает его сжимающие ложку пальцы и помогает. И Зак благодарен руке за это.

— Почитай пока, а вечером я приду сделать тебе укол, — говорит женщина (кажется, доктор Джонс называл её сестрой), а потом дверь за её спиной чуть слышно скрипит.

Зак тянется к тумбочке и достаёт потрёпанную книжку, с обложки которой на него смотрит _Кот_. Зак улыбается ему, как старому знакомому. Он знает, что _Коту_ нужно улыбаться и можно доверять, но не помнит, почему.

И он совсем не замечает улетающего времени, и через какое-то жалкое мгновение дверь распахивается, и сестра проводит ежевечерний ритуал — шприц, тонкая струйка прозрачной жидкости, вылетающая из иглы, укол, согнутая в локте рука. Ритуал. Почти такой же, как замена серебряных костей на человеческие в скелете.

Зак не успевает додумать эту мысль, потому что в этот раз не считает, и двадцать одна секунда проходит слишком быстро.

*

— Привет, — говорит Зак появляющейся в пространстве улыбке.

— Ты устал, — констатирует Кот, осматривая его с головы до ног.

— Да, тяжёлый выдался день. Ненавижу общаться с этими типами, называющими себя врачами.

— Почему?

— Потому что психология и психиатрия — это лженауки, — как ребёнку, поясняет Зак. — Ты разве не знал?

— Я придерживаюсь иного мнения.

— Эй, ты не можешь! Ты же часть меня, ты должен думать так же, как я.

Улыбка Кота грозит разорвать пустующее пространство вокруг своими острыми краями.

— Что за странные вещи ты говоришь.

— Мне положено. Я же псих.

Он вдруг присаживается на пол, обхватив колени руками — пространство услужливо рисует сам пол и стенку за спиной Зака, приятно холодящую поясницу. Кот опускается так, что голова его оказывается как раз напротив лица Зака.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я никогда оттуда не выберусь, знаешь. С каждым разом мне всё хуже и хуже, я же чувствую. С каждым разом я помню всё меньше и меньше. Представляешь, недавно я забыл, что пюре называется пюре.

— Но потом же вспомнил, — беззаботно отвечает Кот и лихо кувыркается в воздухе.

— А потом опять забыл. Это так ужасно. И хуже всего — видеть и знать, как я жалок. Находясь здесь, осознавать, что я собой представляю там, понимаешь? Ужасно. 

— Ты решил заняться психоанализом?

Зак фыркает:

— Нет, конечно. Я просто констатирую факты и делюсь своими умозаключениями и наблюдениями. Если не хочешь слушать это, я не буду говорить.

— Если не хочешь видеть меня, я перестану появляться, — в тон ему отвечает Кот, переворачиваясь на спину и начиная уменьшаться в размерах.

— Я… Нет, я хочу тебя видеть. Говорить с тобой. Ты… Я плохо представляю, что такое дружба, но мне кажется, что между нами именно она. Или что-то на неё похожее.

— Ты реалист с аналитическим складом ума и зашкаливающим IQ. А теперь у тебя появился воображаемый друг. Мне уже пора вызывать скорую?

— Не нужно. Я ведь всё равно скоро проснусь.

— Ты бы хотел не просыпаться?

Зак чувствует подвох в этом вопросе, но он ведь привык всегда быть честным с Котом. Быть честным с самим собой — одна из главных вещей, которые вообще могут быть в жизни каждого человека. А потому Зак отвечает:

— Я бы хотел навсегда остаться в прошлом. Там, куда ты меня посылаешь.

— Даже если это будут воспоминания об Учителе?

— Не называй его так. Мой Учитель — доктор Бреннан. А Гормогон… — он застывает, не в силах подобрать верного определения.

— Твоя Ошибка, — подсказывает Кот самый простой и самый правильный ответ. Зак кивает. — И ты хотел бы раз за разом переживать то, что происходило с ним?

— Да, — не задумываясь, отвечает он. — Это лучше, чем потерять разум. Разум — единственное, что было в моей жизни.

— Разум и доктор Бреннан.

Ненадолго задумавшись и спрятав лицо в ладонях, Зак всё же отвечает:

— Это синонимы.

Кот тяжело вздыхает, и впервые на памяти Зака его улыбка меркнет. Он уже поднимает руку, чтобы щёлкнуть пальцами, когда Зак говорит внезапно даже для самого себя:

— Знаешь, я рад, что в больнице Ходжинс читал мне именно «Алису».

Кот подплывает к нему совсем близко. Зак всматривается в его — свои — глаза, улыбается широкой Кошачьей улыбкой, а потом щёлкает пальцами.

*

— Я разложил кости, здесь всего шестнадцать тел: четыре женщины, девять мужчин и три ребёнка, — монотонно говорит он.

— Мистер Эдди, — голос доктора Бреннан какой-то странный, в нём присутствуют незнакомые Заку выражения и модуляции. Он бы даже сказал, что это какие-то незнакомые ему чувства, если бы не усвоил за то время, которое они вместе работают, что доктор Бреннан просто не умеет чувствовать.

— Это кости мужчины, афроамериканца, предположительно сорок-сорок пять лет, — он останавливается у одного из столов. — Повреждения рёбер вот здесь, на шестом и седьмом, указывают на насильственную смерть, скорее всего, его ударили длинным тонким предметом, который прошёл насквозь через грудную клетку, повредив внутренние органы. Потемнения на костной ткани также указывают на то, что мужчина умер от внутреннего кровотечения.

Он переходит к следующему столу, стараясь не медлить и не смотреть на доктора Бреннан, стараясь сосредоточиться, привести себя в порядок и не показывать, как дрожат пальцы. Сзади опять слышится:

— Мистер Эдди…

Ему кажется — хочет казаться? — что это сказано участливо, с нотками переживания. Но он всё равно не обращает внимания.

— Девочка, около шести лет. Ладьевидная кость правой руки сломана, на лучевых и локтевых характерные трещины, из чего можно сделать вывод, что жертву долго держали со связанными руками. Костная ткань истощена. Скорее всего… — он запинается, прикрывает глаза, потом собирается с силами и продолжает: — Скорее всего, умерла от голода. Следующая жертва… Женщина, возраст…

— Зак.

Она хватает его за руку и резко поворачивает к себе. На лице у неё тревога и ещё что-то, что Заку совершенно непонятно.

— Да, доктор Бреннан?

Она вдруг поднимает руку и проводит пальцами по его лицу — совсем кончиками, будто просто хочет почувствовать, теплая ли у него кожа.

— Не держи в себе, — говорит она, а Зак борется с каким-то детским, почти постыдным желанием прижаться к её ладони, ластиться, как ластятся к хозяйским рукам кошки.

— Простите, доктор Бреннан, — стараясь говорить спокойно, извиняется он. — Это мои первые жертвы геноцида, и…

Когда она прижимает его к себе, обнимая и проводя ладонями по спине, ему сначала хочется оттолкнуть её, а потом — прижаться ещё сильнее и никогда не отпускать.

— Это всегда так страшно? — шёпотом спрашивает он куда-то ей в ключицу.

— Да, Зак. Но и к этому можно привыкнуть. Есть вещи и похуже, поверь мне.

— Например?

Она ненадолго задумывается, а потом говорит:

— Например, потерять разум. Разве может быть что-то страшнее?

— Пожалуй, не может быть.

Она отпускает его и смотрит прямо в глаза, а он почти не способен владеть собой и не тянуться обратно, к ней, ближе, чем ближе, тем лучше.

— Это всего лишь кости, Зак. Когда мы умрём, мы тоже станем такими. Это естественно. Ты можешь жалеть людей, которыми они были, но… Просто старайся абстрагироваться. Ладно?

Он кивает:

— Ладно.

— Тогда продолжай работать. Я приду через полчаса и проверю остальные твои выводы.

Она отходит, и звук каблуков эхом отдаётся у него в ушах.

— Доктор Бреннан! — задержать её кажется очень важным, почти жизненно необходимым.

— Да, Зак?

И он спрашивает то, что для него важно именно в этот момент — когда он смотрит на доктора Бреннан и не может справляться с эмоциями, не может заставлять мозг думать.

— А как тогда бороться с потерей разума?

Она оценивающе смотрит на него, потом вздыхает и говорит:

— Каждый должен найти свой собственный способ.

Зак не понимает, что означает эта фраза, но послушно кивает:

— Спасибо, доктор Бреннан.

Она еле заметно ему улыбается и уходит.

*

Часовая стрелка со странным клацаньем становится на восьмёрку, минутная и секундная застывают на двенадцати. За окнами брезжит пасмурный осенний рассвет, тусклым светом заглядывая в прорези жалюзи на окне.

Скрип двери привычно врывается в тишину комнаты, и медицинская сестра заходит в палату, двигая перед собой тележку с завтраком и лекарствами.

— Зак, милый, ты ещё не проснулся? Вставай, соня, давно пора, — она цокает по полу каблучками и поднимает жалюзи. — Посмотри, какое замечательное утро! А я попросила доктора Джонса, чтобы он разрешил тебе позавтракать в палате, а не в столовой. И он даже согласился, представляешь?

Медицинская сестра щебечет ещё что-то, привычно поправляя одеяло и взбивая подушку.

— Эй, Зак, малыш, вставай, — она слегка трясёт его за плечо. Потом трясёт сильнее, ещё сильнее. Потом выбегает из палаты за доктором Джонсом.

Зак не просыпается. Стрелки на часах застывают в ожидании, секундная чуть подрагивает, будто не в силах оставаться на месте. Зак спит, еле заметно улыбаясь кончиками губ. Он спит очень крепким сном, видит хорошие сны и ожидает, когда же к нему, наконец, придёт доктор Бреннан. 

Но доктор Бреннан так и не приходит.


End file.
